A Sly Gryffindor
by AmateurWriter98
Summary: Draco is told he should look for his special someone, during his last year at Hogwarts. He earned the position on Head Boy, with Hermione Granger being Head Girl. But, then a bet comes into play between a drunk Blaise and Draco that could possibly end Hermione chances at her dream life. Will Hermione let Draco off the hook, or will she take him down with her?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.**_

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

Draco POV

"Draco I'm so proud of you" Chimed my mother.

"Thank you, mother." I stated flatly

"Head boy is such an honor! Do you know who the head girl is?"

"Nope, the letter just had the supplies and the head boy badge."

"Well, don't lose it! And we are heading to Diagon Alley tomorrow so, don't stay up too late."

"Yes, mother."

I kissed her goodnight and walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor. I had to wonder who was the Head Girl. Was I Pansy? I sure hope not; after our break up that would be awkward.

I wanted to bet Granger, but, all the trouble her, Scar head, and Weaselbee gotten into from the past six years, it was nearly impossible. Except those stupid grades of hers! They probably exempt her troublesome act.

I grew tired, but couldn't sleep. The green silk sheets were comfortable, and the room temperature was perfect, as always. Why couldn't I sleep?

...

"Draco! Are you alright, you look terrible." My mom gasped staring at the bags under my eyes.

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep last night." I started with a yawn.

"Come on, breakfast is going to be ready soon." She said walking out of my room

"Ugh!" I sighed, falling back into my bed. I was so tired. What time was it? It was 8:30 in the morning. I groaned again. I got a total of 3 hours of sleep.

I swayed my body out of bed and walked into the closet. My closet was a walk-in and was organized by house elf's, from school robes, to formal wear, and casual robes. I put some casual robes on and pulled a Slytherin robe around it to wear to Diagon Alley. I walked down the stairs to see my mother reading the Daily Prophet and drinking coffee.

"Would you care to join me?" she asked

I nodded taking a seat at the table across from her. The house elf's came running out of the kitchen with a bunch of plates filled with food. My stomach grumbled as the hot plate of fried sausages, hash browns and scrambled eggs landed in front of me.

"Young Master? What do you wish to drink?" Asked the house elf

"Orange Juice" I demanded shoving a fork full of eggs into my mouth.

"More, coffee, Madam?" He asked my mother

She nodded pushing the cup towards him. The house elf ran back into the kitchen and returned with the two filled cups.

"Thank you, Toobie" My mother said as she flipped the pages of the newspaper

The orange was set on the table as the house elf ran away

"Since, when are you nice to house elves?" I asked taking a sip

"Since, your father was killed during the war, that's when." She sniped "You father was a cruel and heartless man. He wasn't even at Saint Mungo's when you were born. The ministry was having a crisis that day, apparently."

"Oh, I never knew that." I said still eating

"I am just lucky you don't have a stupid tattoo on your wrist. I'm lucky I don't either that things was hideous. As much as I hate that potter kid, I'm very grateful for him."

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled

"He saved your life, Draco! I don't know if I could live without you!"

I stayed silent, I wasn't going to say sorry, for I didn't care what Potter did, and he wasn't my business! I slowly stood up and was going to walk away when

"Draco, where are you going? We have to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies."

"Yes, mother just getting my wand. It's still in my bedroom."

"Hurry up, you have five minutes!"

I walked up the grand staircase and down the hallway into my bedroom. When I walked in I saw a house elf packing my stuff into my trunk for school. He bowed before, returning to his work. I walked to my bedside table and grabbed my wand. I noticed it was unusually worn down. I would head to Ollivanders to repair it, for it wasn't broken so, I didn't need a new one.

I headed back to meet my mother by the huge fire place to go, when I saw her straighten her cloak and grabbing her purse.

"Mother, I need to head to Ollivanders to get my wand repaired it is worn down" I stated showing her my wand.

My mother nodded and straightened my Head Boy badge that was slightly crooked.

"Ready? You first." She gestured towards the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of floo powder, and shouted "Diagon Alley".

I walked out of the fireplace of Flourish and Blotts. The walls furnished with books and a small line forming at the cash register, with child and parents from every house. I looked around, for the books I need. I suddenly forgotten the names and pulled out my list:

· Confronting the Faceless

· Standard Book of Spells Grade 7

· Advanced Potion Making

· Defensive Magical Theory

· Flesh-Eating Trees of the World

· A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration

I walked around to find them, when my mother caught up.

"Give me your list and I'll get your books, go get your wand fixed" she said pulling the parchment out of my hand. I nodded and walked out.

The Commercial buildings line the two sides of the cobbled street, and among them stands an archway into the nearby Knockturn Alley. Several objects on display line the shopfronts, such as cauldrons, broomsticks and barrels, and hanging above them are signs bearing the names of the shops. I walked down the south side of Diagon Alley as I entered the small little shop.

The place was empty and everything was untouched. Then, I heard footsteps coming from the room in the back. An old man with white hair crazy hair and pale skin came out and looked at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, what brings you here? How can I be of service?" He asked staring at Draco

"My wand is worn down, can you fix it?" Draco asked setting his wand on the counter. Mr. Ollivander picked it up and examined it.

"Let's see here, Hawthorne, Unicorn hair core, 10 inches exactly, and reasonably springy." Then he examined the marks along the tips. "It seems you have been casting some very dark and powerful spells." He said eyeing me. I slightly gulp but, didn't show emotion in my face.

"I Believe I can fix it, it will take about an hour or so, but not any longer. Are you here for School" he asked

"Yes" I answered nicely

"Well, finish your shopping and come back when you're done." He said returning my smile

I nodded and headed back to Flourish and Blotts to find my mother. When I walked in my mother was at the front to the line, paying for the books. She walked out and caught sight off me.

"Did you get your wand fixed?" she asked

"Yes, Ollivander is fixing it and said to come back in an hour." I started looking at the books.

"Very well, I'm going to The Leakey Cauldron, care to join me?" she asked

"No thank you, I still have more things to buy, you can go I will catch up later."

"Okay, Do me a favor and try not to pick a fight, with anyone."

"Yes mother" I drawled

I went to Potage's Cauldron shop to find it surprising full. Mostly first year students buying their first cauldrons. Pewter, size 2. I still had mine. After fifth year the potions got more exotic and the cauldrons weren't sturdy enough. So, most of us bought bronze or brass.

One nice thing about being the potion master's godson was my cauldron was always reserved by him and ready to use at the beginning.

"Hello, welcome to Potage's can I help you?" He said smugly

"Yes, I am Draco Malfoy, I have a bronze cauldron reserved for me from Professor Snape."

"Yes, it's in the back, one moment."

After I paid I walked off to the Apothecary shop to fetch potion ingredients. I purchased some Snake fangs, Salamander blood, and Jobberknoll Feathers, along with others. As I walked, the Salamander blood smelled really gross like rotten eggs. My nose crinkled as I continue to the Quality Quidditch Supplies store as a treat since, I hardly ever go here. They had the basic stuff. Cards from famous players, The Firebolt, which came in some new colors, snitches, and gear.

I really didn't need anything, until I came across some unicorn hide grip gloves. They were my size and everything, and only one pair left. I smirked at this. I paid for them, and the total ended up being 60 Galleons.

After that I decided to retrieve my wand and head back to the Leakey Cauldron to find my mother. I was slowly beginning to crack. After my restless night, and walking around, it was starting to make me really sleepy.

I walked back into Ollivanders, to find something I wasn't expecting. Potter. He was sitting in a chair and he glanced up at me and scowled.

"Malfoy."

"Potter"

"What brings you here?"

"None of your business, Scarhead"

"Sod off, Malfoy"

I glared at him in disgust and waited.

Then, the mudblood appeared.

"Harry, what's taking so long? Ron and-" before she could finish she fixed her eyes on mine. She didn't glare, but didn't smile either, instead her face turned emotionless and she look at Potter again.

"Just hurry up" she said leaving

"Wow, potter finally got yourself a girlfriend, huh? I would say I'm surprised, but it's a mudblood, so it all makes sense. You have my approval." I laughed

"Take that back, ferret! She isn't my girlfriend! You bloody well, know that! Say, wears your girlfriend? Probably snogging with Zabini right now, huh?"

"If you're talking about Parkinson, she probably doing more than snogging with Zabini, but we broke off months ago, so I don't really care," I stated.

"Wow, can't hold onto a girl, that doesn't shock me"

"At least I can get a girl unlike you. Say who is the poor girl?"

Before he could reply, Ollivander came into the room and handed me my wand.

"Use this wand wisely, Mr. Malfoy."

I nodded and stormed out. I hated Potter with a passion. I walked off to meet my mother in the Leakey Cauldron, and go home.

"Mother," I stated as she pulled my into a hug

"Ugh! You smell terrible, what happened?"

"Salamander blood" I said sighing

"Did you find everything you needed?"

"Yes, I got my books, a bronze cauldron, potion ingredients, and fixed wand, and some Unicorn hide grip gloves for quidditch."

My mother smiled "Very good. Let's head home it just a little past noon so we can have lunch back at the Manor.

I nodded and took some floo powder from my mum's cloak and went flooed home "Malfoy Manor" I shouted.

The green flames disappeared from my body as I stepped out of the Fireplace and waited for my mother. She came in just seconds holding my books and gloves.

"I am going have tea in an hour, please join me, but first take a show and get the Salamander blood smell off you."

"Yes mother"

I walked up the stairs and into my room. The house elf was still there organize everything. He was folding everything correctly and gently placed it the trunk.

"Excuse me? Can you please add my stuff to the trunk while a take a shower."

"Yes, young master." He said taking the books, potions, and gloves to the side while he fiddled with the robes. I didn't know why he called me young master, was it because my mother still owned the house so that made her the owner? I was supposed to inherent everything from my father at the age of 17; when I graduated from Hogwarts.

I decided to take a cold shower to wake me up and awake. It was so cold I was holding my towel for warmth. After I got dressed, I headed down to meet my mother for tea, and also most likely wizards chess. The one thing she didn't play fair at.

"Draco, darling, so smell much nicer with cologne on." she said sniffing me "Come now, tea time in the parlor."

My mother dragged me to our parlor, what was made entirely out of class and cover with plants, it wasn't even a parlor anymore, but it looked nice.

We sat down on the little chairs. There was a long rectangle table and a tray with tea sitting in the middle. I gently slid my mother's chair open for her and sat down myself.

We had are tea in silent, my mother went on about her friends, which had sons and daughter who were my friends. The daily gossip as always.

"Madam, young master, there is a visitor for you."

"Who is it?"

"Professor Severus Snape" She said quietly

"Bring him in, I haven't see him in so long!"

I could tell someone coming over, made my mum happy. She always liked to entertain, but after the war, everybody was afraid of the Malfoys.

"Narcissa." A dark voice behind me said as footsteps loudly clung to the tile floor. Snape, entered in his usual black cloak and greasy black hair.

"May I?" he asked looking at the vacant chair next to my mother.

"Yes, of course, it's so good to see you Severus!"

"Indeed."

"Anything, exciting?" my mother asked taking a sip of tea and then pouring him one.

"Of sorts, apparently Slytherin is the house of the head boy, although Albus didn't get to touchy on the subject, so I am unaware of whom it is." He said staring at me

"Well, Draco dear is Head boy this year." My mother said happily "Isn't that great!"

"Very" he mused

"Do you know, who the head girl is?" I asked

"No, I'm unaware of that fact, the heads of house are only told if a head is in their house. So, the girl is not in Slytherin."

"Oh, do you have any guess?" my mother asked

"No, I have no clue"

"Well, I should be going. Draco, I left you a present in the dining room, use it wisely. Narcissa."

Snape kissed my mothers and hand left.

"I wonder what he got you?" my mother mused

"I don't know. Can I be excused, mother?"

My mother nodded as she finished her tea and followed me to the dining room to find a Firebolt 1000 in silver resting on the table.

"Whoa, I never knew Snape had expertise in broom buying?"

"You should thank him, when you go to Hogwarts."

"I will"

"I'm going to go try it out?"

The manor had a private Quidditch field, but it was more decked out in slytherin colors than all four houses. I slowly swung my leg over the silver broom and kicked off the ground. I was so sturdy, yet fast. I was flying through the skies; the time seemed to fly as fast as the broom. Soon, it was 6:30 already. The moon shone brilliantly in the sky and was barely evening. I felt better and awake, refreshed. My mother in her cloak came onto the field and told me to come down.

"Draco!" she shouted

"Coming," I said flying down "Yeah?"

"Come to dinner, please you need food and sleep. You will have plenty time to use that broom during quidditch season."

"Yes, mother."

I got off the broom and followed her into the dining room. As we sat down the house els, served dinner. It was quite, as always, but it was family time.

"Draco, darling we need to talk."

"About what?" I said shoving a mouth full of potato into my mouth

"Marriage." She said quietly

"You're getting married? Malfoys aren't allowed to get remarried though."

"No, you're getting married."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry the girl is of your choice. I just wanted to make sure you are keeping an eye out for some young witches. You know find that special someone." She said happily

"Mum, I'm seventeen I don't want to think about this." I said

"I know, but, you will want someone when I'm gone. Trust me this manor can get very lonely. When your father was gone, and you weren't born, I had nothing. But, it will get better when I have grandchildren!"

"MOTHER!"

"Sorry. You should go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow. It's your last year. Make it special." she said

"Okay, goodnight, mum"

"Goodnight, darling."

My mother got out of her chair and hug me tightly and kissed my cheek. I smiled and I walked into my room to see my trunk packed and ready and my Firebolt 1000 resting beside it. I would like to see Potter beat me with that! I could imagine his face when he lost a match to Slytherin. It seeker against seeker. Only one would win and hopefully the house cup and the quidditch cup would be mine.

I pulled out my potions textbook and examined it. Snape always made me look at the book before the start of term to be the best. It was hard though, with Granger on my tail. I continued through the basics, and so started to yawn.

I stripped down to my boxers and when to relax on my bed. I was so sleepy. I got under the covers and the silk sheets and stared at the ceiling. This year I wouldn't' be in the Slytherin common room! Thank Merlin! Blaise and Goyle always snored loudly and not to mention Pansy sneaking to the boy's dormitory to shag. Pug-faced Pansy fit her. I slowly started listen to the quiet sounds of the crickets and the frogs in the pond outside. It was soothing. My eyelids silently closed as I relaxed into my sleep. Dreaming of the Head Boy Position.

A/N: I hope you guys like it, please review! If I get good reviews I will try to write more, Thank you.


End file.
